Eternal Spice
by Lady Tazz
Summary: They say variety is the spice of life. After being married to Edward for twenty years, I never expected that saying to ring so true. I loved him deeply, but after years of unadventurous sex, I longed for something more. It was then I decided to join in on the Cullen's deepest secret. Written for The Cullen's Swinger Contest.


**They say variety is the spice of life. After being married to Edward for twenty years, I never expected that saying to ring so true. I loved him deeply, but after years of unadventurous sex, I longed for something more. It was then I decided to join in on the Cullen's deepest secret. Written for The Cullen's Swinger Contest.**

 **This One shot won both voters 1st place and Judges 1st place!**

 **Warning: Adult content**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. The characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Myers, I just like to do naughty things with them.**

 **I'd like to thank Elodie Whitlock for being my other set of eyes!**

 **~Eternal Spice~**

I watched as Alice put the finishing touches on the cake. I never understood why she made such a huge cake for these kinds of occasions. Today is my mine and Edward's twentieth wedding anniversary. I smiled at the thought, t _wenty_ _years with the man I was deeply in love with_. Edward was everything to me; he was my other half. The whole family was here; Nessie, Jake, and the kids were also coming over to celebrate.

I heard the door open and in walked my beautiful miracle.

"Happy anniversary, Mom," Nessie said as she hugged me.

"Good to see you, Bells," Jake smiled at me.

"Where are my grandchildren?" I asked.

"Outside with Emmett and Rose," Nessie responded.

"Where's the mind reader?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Who let the dog in?" Edward joked back as he walked into the room.

Those two were always trying to push each other's buttons. I was just happy they were finally getting along. The few years after Nessie was of age and started to have romantic feelings for Jake, I thought Edward was going to kill him. Jake learned fast not to think of the _alone_ time he had with Nessie in her father's presence. It was sad to say, but my daughter had a far more adventurous sex life than I did. She loved that Edward couldn't read my mind, so she had a habit of telling me everything. Edward still treated me like I was human. It was always gently sex, mostly missionary position. Once when I was a newborn, he took me from behind. I loved it; it was the best sex we ever had, but he ended up apologizing for weeks after. He felt he degraded me, and it never happened again.

"Daddy," Nessie squealed as she hugged him. She was always daddy's little girl.

"Hi there," he said hugging her back. "It's good to see you."

"I know I should visit more," Nessie responded.

"What are you a mind reader now?" Edward teased.

"No, I can just see it in your eyes," Nessie replied.

The front door came crashing open and in barreled my grandchildren, my wild JJ and sweet little Sarah. It was still surreal to be frozen at eighteen and be a grandmother.

"Grandma," they both yelled as they ran into my waiting arms.

I kissed the top of their heads and hugged them. "Did you have fun playing with Uncle Emmett?"

"Yes, he said we wore him out," Jake Jr. said.

I laughed along with Edward, Nessie, and Jake.

"What do I have to do to get a hug?" Edward asked them.

"Grandpa!" they yelled as he let them tackle him. I loved watching Edward with them.

The party was perfect. Emmett grilled for Jake, Nessie and the kids. We opened a huge pile of gifts. Edward whispered in my ear that he would give me his gift later. We all just hung out and enjoyed watching Sarah and JJ wrestle Jasper and Emmett.

After Jake, Nessie and the kids left, Edward and I went back to our little home that was located about two and a half miles from the main house. Edward and I always lived separate from the rest of the family. He said it was because he wanted me all to himself. I knew the real reason.

What Edward didn't know was a few years ago I accidentally stumbled upon the Cullen secret. It amazed me that he thinks I don't know about their activities. Many times I have wished we could join. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward with everything in me. I just needed, no longed for something more. I may be a grandmother, but I'm still a horny eighteen year old that wants to explore my sexuality.

When we arrived at our house, I was shocked to see our bedroom lit up with candles. Edward pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I love you so much," he said as he placed his lips softly on mine.

I needed him so bad, maybe tonight he would loosen up. What I really wanted was him to push me up against the wall and fuck me hard and fast. Our kiss deepened as our tongues tangled. Our hands ran over each other's body as we slowly undressed each other. Everything with Edward and sex was slow and gentle.

I undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. I ran my fingers up and down his hard cock. I knew what I wanted to do. It was our anniversary, maybe after twenty years he would finally let me do this. I dropped to my knees, licked my lips, and wrapped my hand around his cock. I leaned forward and my tongue grazed the tip before Edward managed to push me away. _Rejected yet again._

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, shock clearly written all over his face.

"I really want to pleasure you that way. I love you, all of you. I want to explore other things sexually with you. Don't you want that?" I said, almost pleading with him to understand that I have needs.

"That is something you just don't do with your wife, Bella. It's degrading. I can't believe you want to do that."

"I want to do that and so many other things with you, Edward." I lifted my shield and let him read my mind, something I rarely did. I flooded my thoughts with every sexual position and act I would like to find myself in with him; being fucked against a tree, being bent over and taken from behind, riding him hard and fast, sucking his cock, and his tongue licking my wet pussy till I screamed out his name.

"Bella, what has come over you? That is not how a married couple in love acts."

"Yes Edward, it is! Especially a married vampire couple! Look at the others, they have wild crazy sex and they are fulfilled!" I yelled.

He turned his back to me and walked toward the window. He just stood there motionless for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Where is this coming from?" he finally asked, breaking the unbearable silence. "You're not happy?" The hurt in his voice broke my heart. I never meant to hurt him. I loved him; he was my everything. I just needed something more sexually.

"Edward, I love you." I slowly approached him, wanting to comfort him. "I'm not human anymore. You don't need to treat me like a piece of glass. I love how you make love to me. I...I just sometimes... I want no _need_ you in a different way. Trying different things, positions, doesn't mean you love me less," I pleaded with him.

His back was still to me. I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder, and he pulled away. "I need to be alone." he whispered.

If I could shed tears, I would at this moment. My dead heart ached for him. He has never pulled away from me. What was he thinking? Did what he see in my head disgust him that much he couldn't be near me.

I quickly left our home and fled into the woods. I needed to run and hunt. I came across two deer and quickly took them down and drained them. After burying the carcasses, I sat on a fallen tree. I sensed and smelled her approach.

"Hello, Alice."

"Bella, we need to talk," she said as she sat down next to me.

"About what?" I asked coyly.

"About why you are out here all alone and upset on your anniversary," she answered.

"Oh Alice, I let my stupid wants and needs ruin everything. I really hurt Edward tonight," I cried.

"Stop," she said as she sat next to me and placed her arm around me. "We need to have a little talk. I know you and I discussed our _lifestyle_ before."

I nodded, knowing what she was talking about but not understanding why she was bringing it up.

"Just hear me out. You know Edward never participated in it. He thought it was disgusting and we were being unfaithful to our mates. I tried many times to explain to him that eternity is too long without a little spice in your life. He knows you are aware of what we do. I'm sorry he's seen a conversation we had in my thoughts. He caught me off guard.

"Alice, my God. He knows I have asked questions?"

"I talked to him about it, and I also showed him a vision I had of you and Jasper."

"What?" I shouted, cutting her off.

"Bella, please calm down. Edward has known this day was coming for months now. He won't hold you back from exploring your sexuality. Everything will be okay. Edward just needs time. He won't fault you or hold this against you."

"What are you saying?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. _Did she really want me to have sex with her husband?_

"Jasper will be here in about fifteen minutes. Let him teach you. Let him show you how it can feel to be thoroughly fucked."

"You have lost your mind?" I screamed and leapt to my feet.

"Bella, it's okay. I know Jasper loves me and is my mate. Even when he is with Rose or Esme. My heart belongs to him even when I'm with Emmett or Carlisle. You will still be Edward's mate."

I turned and looked at her. "You have seen this?" She nodded. "It all works out?" I can't believe I was even considering this.

She nodded again. "Forever is a long time, Bella. Jasper will be everything you need him to be tonight. There are no boundaries. Just relax and let him lead."

"I need a few minutes alone," I stated.

She got up and hugged me. "Bella, I love you. I want you to be happy. Just let go and enjoy yourself. Jasper will be here in five minutes.

I nodded, and she vanished and left me to my thoughts. Could I have sex with Jasper? God, I needed something. I have twenty years of pent up sexual tension. She promised it would all work out and that Edward had seen the vision of me having sex with Jasper. I fell on my knees to the ground, my heart breaking at how he must have felt seeing that in her mind.

"Bella darlin', you are killing me here with all your emotions," Jasper stated. "I can feel how conflicted you are. I know this is all new to you," he said as he closed the distance between us and knelt down on the ground in front of me.

"Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. I can feel your need, and I can smell your arousal. Do you want me to please you, Bella?" he purred as his hands cupped my face and he slid his thumb across my bottom lip.

I licked my lips and leaned forward, and our lips touched. The kiss started out gentle, but Jasper quickly deepened it and my head spun. He lowered me to the ground and hovered over me. His black eyes were full of pure lust; lust for me. Edward never looked at me like that.

"Answer the question. Do you want me to please you, Bella?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes," I moaned.

He crashed his lips to mine as he slowly unbuttoned my sundress. He sat back for a moment and then removed my dress. I lay there in front of him in my bra and panties.

"You're beautiful," he flicked the front clasp to open my bra, and my pert breast spilled free. His hands cupped each breast. I arched my back, pushing myself into his strong hands as I moaned. I was so turned on, my panties were soaked. He kissed his way down my neck and stopped to worship each breast, licking and sucking. I tensed up when he began to kiss lower.

"Relax. You smell so good. Can I taste you?"

I wondered for twenty years what that would feel like; I never thought I would ever find out. "Yes," I just about pleaded.

He ran his nose over my panties, sending my arousal into overdrive. He let out a growl as he tore them off and spread my legs apart. He positioned himself between them, and I swear I saw stars when I felt his tongue lick through my folds and hit my swollen clit. His tongue continued to lick and suck at an amazingly fast pace, sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body. I never knew anything could feel this amazing.

"Jasper," I moaned, as he thrust two fingers deep within me.

"Mmmm, Bella you taste so good," he groaned against my flesh, sending vibrations through my body as his fingers pumped in and out of me. I could feel myself begin to spiral out of control.

"Let go, Darlin'," he demanded as he bite down on my clit, sending me spiraling over the edge and screaming his name.

I lay on the ground with my eyes closed, panting as I came down from the most intense orgasm of my life. I opened my eyes to see a now naked Jasper standing over me with his hand sliding up and down his cock. I licked me lips and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want to suck my cock, Bella?" he asked as he continued to stoke it.

"Yes," I said as I got on my knees. I took a deep breath that I didn't need to steady my nerves. I never did this before. I took his cock in my hand and started to stroke it. I leaned forward and with my tongue I swirled the tip and slowly took him in my mouth. His groans only encouraged me to take him in farther.

"Your mouth is heaven. Suck me faster and harder, Bella," he growled.

I let out a load moan at his command. I gladly sucked him faster, harder, deeper as my nails grazed his balls.

"Bella," he chanted as he spilled deep within my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me.

"Now get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you."

His words alone sent a jolt through me and right to my core. I was on my hands and knees in less then a second.

"I can promise you this won't be gentle. It will be pure lust and need. A male vampire needs to dominate his partner from behind, just as much a a female vampire needs to be dominated. Being turned on by this is only your natural instinct. Just give in to it, don't hold back," he purred as his rubbed his cock up and down my wet pussy.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing and fuck me."

Jasper grabbed my hips, and in one hard and fast thrust, he was so deep within me. I was filled so completely. I screamed out in pure ecstasy. He fucked me so hard I was shocked my vampire body could take such a beating. I was completely void of all thoughts and the ability to speak. I just kept moaning and screaming out incoherent thoughts.

"Bella, I'm so close. You need let go," he growled as he leaned down and raked his teeth down my neck, never breaking the skin. The sensation sent me over the edge, and my orgasm quaked through my body as I felt him release deep within me. We both collapsed to the ground. He pulled me into his arms. I felt calm, stated, and very blissful for a moment. Then I realized I was in Jasper's arm and not Edward's.

"What we did isn't wrong. He knows that, he just isn't ready to accept this lifestyle for himself. He loves you Bella, you are his mate. He understands your need for more. I feel his internal fight over what he believes in morals and what he longs to have with you. Give him time, and when you experience this with him, your mate, I promise it will be a hundred times more intense.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you so much for this experience."

He nodded. We both got dressed in silence. Jasper took me back to the main house to shower and change. I didn't want to go home smelling like him. Alice again assured me it would all work out. She told me Edward would loosen up soon and be more open to try new things.

I slowly walked home; I felt like a horrible person. What wife fucks someone else on her wedding anniversary? I knew I had to face him; I just didn't know what to expect. I reached the house and opened the door slowly. Could a vampire have a panic attack?

"Welcome back," he said.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but he signaled with his hand for me not to speak.

"Don't say anything. I'm not mad. I knew this was going to happen months ago. I could have stopped it, but I knew deep down you needed this. Maybe I needed this to happen also. When I told you I was going to give you your gift later, I did by letting you experience what I have held back from you. I love you, Bella." he said as he opened his arms to me.

I gladly ran to him. "I love you so much, Edward."

"We still have the rest of the night. I want nothing more than to make love to my wife."

"Please, I need to feel connected to you."

He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. We spent the night making love to each other. Edward surprised me by flipping us over and letting me take control as I gently rode him till we both came undone.

That night changed things for Edward and I. He finally loosened up and explored all things sexual with me.

I look back on that night with happy thoughts as it was the beginning of me joining that lifestyle. Sex with Jasper was always dominating, with Emmett it was pure animalistic, with Carlisle it was passionate and powerful. Jasper was right all those years ago, sex was always more intense with Edward.

Today as we are celebrating our hundredth anniversary, we are happier than we have ever been as a couple and as a family. Eternity is too long not to have some spice.

 **End Notes:**

 **Question for you readers? Would you like me to write Bella first time with Carlisle and Emmett in two quick one shots? Let me know in a review if this is something you'd like to read!**


End file.
